Jar of Hearts
by FanFicLash
Summary: Everybody wishes for a soul mate, someone they can share all their secrets with, right? Ash has searched for soul mates most of his life. Little does everybody know his true nature...An incubus! Something strange happens when he meets Iris, though... Negaishipping! AshxIris! Hope you guys enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey again guys! Yes, yes, I know that I should be working on the next chapter of Growing Up, but after putting much thought into the previous update, I only have slivers of where to go from there. Sooo...it sucks. I'm trying to figure something out, so it should come sometime in January. This story, however, popped up in my mind. It will be seriously OOC for Ash, so be warned: if you don't like OOC twists, then you might not want to read this. It will have a fairly interesting story, I imagine. Just guessing since I put little thought into this. And yes, it is based off of Christina Perry's song "Jar of Hearts", so I hope you check that out! (if I make a song reference or base something on a song, please note that they all won't be just pop, they all won't just be rock, or old country; due to my variety of tastes, I'll probably make references to every genre of song sometime in my fanfics)**

**All in all, just don't worry. I'll get the next chapter of Growing Up out soon, but this chapter of this new fanfic will come first, okay? Okay, here we go...**

**Disclaimer: I don't have enough money to own Pokemon, so no, I don't own them. If I did have enough money, I'd probably buy the company. Along with other shows that I think should be tweaked. Just a bit of Lash is all they need...**

**Ages (here's where it gets interesting):**

**Iris - 15**

**Cilan - 20**

**Ash - Unknown (Unknown?! How is Ash's age here unknown?! Wouldn't he be 15 like Iris?! Nope. You'll see why.)**

**Since I can't think of a pun, here's Chapter 1! (rhymes here, too...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Full Jar<strong>

There he was, clad with his new set of clothes, seducing yet another teenage girl. It had been days, if not weeks, since he had last "refueled". The moon's silver beams sent tall shadows streaking across the streets of the city, making the alleyways appear even more ominous. It would've been a beautiful sight, that full moon with its pearly essence imprinted against the ebony sky. However, for it to be seen as beautiful, one would have to feel a sense of awe. He didn't have feelings.

This girl was just another meal to him, wearing indigo leggings and a white tube top. Her dirty blonde hair hung down to the middle of her back, freely bouncing whenever she walked. The eyes she had were hazel, lightly sparkling in whatever light shone upon them. Those eyes were focused on him.

Set between two towering buildings in an alleyway, Ash and this new girl stood, she pressed against the wall and he looming over her. Smiles played on both of their faces as Ash played the role of Casanova. Of course, his smile meant nothing.

Taking her by her lithe waist, he pulled her closer, touching foreheads. His soft raven hair was sure to send shivers down her spine. His other hand rested on her hip, rubbing against her form. With their faces touching, a twinkle of red light flashed in Ash's eyes.

Angling their heads simultaneously, they locked their lips for the first time. The girl thought she had found somebody she could truly love for the rest of her life, somebody who'd always care for her through thick and thin. Her soul mate. Ironically, all Ash wanted was another soul mate. Just without the girl as part of the package.

The kiss held for a while, becoming a battle of tongues, violently wrestling each other. It was time. No more tomfoolery. Whilst her eyes were closed tightly, savoring every moment, his abruptly opened, his irises turning an intense maroon. He felt it, his being tugging ever so gently on her soul, like a fisherman would lightly tug at the fishing line if he felt a bite. Little by little, it came closer to her mouth, unfelt by her. There! Separating by only a centimeter, Ash pulled violently with his inner trap. The light blue misty essence flew out of the naïve teenage girl's mouth and out of her entire entity. Ash absorbed the soul, immediately feeling his energy restored. He moved his hands off of the pitiful excuse for a life, and strolled out of the alley. He had no hate, nor remorse or pity for the girl he had just stolen another soul from. He felt nothing.

She sunk down against the wall, eyes wide open, shivering aggressively. Turning her head, she watched Ash as he walked out of her life forever. If she had any life in her left. From now on, she would never feel again. She would hunt for other souls to fill the void he had left in her. After all, isn't that what succubae do?

Ash himself wasn't a succubus, though his actions and form held similar points. Rather, due to his male gender, he was an incubus. A now full incubus. Striaton city was a bit larger than he had expected, yet he wasn't surprised. That wasn't in his job description.

It was back to being the innocent, determined Pokemon Master wanna-be everybody knew and loved. Except for many females he had met. They had soon learned not to feel anything. Scratching a feigned itch on the back of his head, he turned his cap back forward. Nodding at people as they passed him on the streets, he reclined to putting his hands in his jacket pockets and staring at the moon. To wonder is not to feel. He was sure of that, and being sure wasn't a feeling, either. He was wondering rather a lot this dreary night in Unova. Wondering where the female trainer he had met not too long ago was. She would've made a nice addition to his collection, always so enthusiastic, yet having the flavor of mystery. For some reason unbeknownst to him, she had disappeared, royal purple hair and all...

* * *

><p>Iris lied on the thick branch of the tree, marveling at the beauty of rays of moonlight making their way through the canopy. Her Axew snored quietly, nestled in her hair. She, however, was wide awake, thinking of that Ash Ketchum. He was a site for sore eyes. Never had she ever met anybody so determined, so pure in her whole life. It was amazing to think that there were people like him out there. It calmed her soul, needless to say. There was good out there.<p>

The tree she rested on was just outside of Striaton City, so she was also met by the site of a majestic city, full of multistory buildings. Sighing contentedly, she again thought back to what little time she had spent with that boy. Having been with him through only a small portion of Unova so far, she had begun to feel a bit anxious around him. Lately, she'd catch him glancing over towards her with a certain gleam in his eyes...was it lust? No, he couldn't have been in love with her so soon...not that she would've complained...

A small blush warmed her mocha cheeks. It was something else...was it hate? Couldn't have been. He would've left her in the dust a long time ago, plus he didn't have any reason to hate her. It was more like...like...hunger. A deep yearning for something. It set her on edge and made her a bit uneasy around him. She teased him, calling him a kid, and they'd play around a lot, but even that one night where they had slept in such close proximity, he on the ground in a sleeping bag right next to the tree, and she in the branch directly above him not 10 feet, she had thought she felt his lingering eyes on her, sizing her up...

After a torrent of thoughts, she finally drifted off, dreaming dreams that were impossible in the real world, but completely plausible in her own mind. Reminiscing of the day back at the spa, she dreamt of how she wished she could've stayed in that warm water with Ash forever, talking and chatting their lives away...falling in love, even...impossibilities in the real world...

She didn't know it, but that was even more impossible than she had thought.

* * *

><p>The next day, as the sun began pushing pass the time of twilight, Ash was randomly striding through the city, attempting to find the Striaton City gym. His Pikachu was with him this time, having woken up from the motel room Ash had stayed at the previous night. When Pikachu was sleeping, Ash had went out for a late night "snack"...<p>

Wearing his fake act yet again, Ash excitedly said, "I can't wait to get my first gym badge! How about you, Pikachu?"

The electric mouse Pokemon, sitting upon Ash's shoulder, replied, "Pika pi!" It was a barely understandable agreement. Even incubi couldn't fully understand Pokemon lingo.

Throwing on his trademark naïve grin, Ash weaved through a crowd of pedestrians at the local grocery mart, trying to triangulate the gym. A sudden shove through him off guard, almost making him face plant right into the pavement. Knowing that he must impersonate human reactions, he yelped in surprise. Furrowing his eyebrows, he turned to glare down whoever thought it'd be a great idea to shove him. "What was that for!" His tone softened when he saw who it was.

"Surprise!" Iris said, giggles leaking out of her. Her cascading purple hair shining brilliantly in the light of the rising sun as an alluring smile filled her florid lips. Using a phony shocked expression, Ash quickly replaced it with a smile. Just like any human being.

Shutting his eyes and massaging the back of his neck, he asserted, "You didn't have to do that, you know. A simple 'hey Ash' would've been enough!" A smirk twisted his lips as he made his way through the statement. A simple combination of words and body language that set out the chance that she'd open the possibility of flirtatious speak to prepare for his next meal. Basic human psychology.

"But it's hilarious to see you get mad!" Iris retorted, shoulders still quivering from suppressed laughter. Axew, who had been hiding in Iris's hair, poked its head out to show its jolly mood.

"So you want me to be mad all the time?" Ash queried. Hook.

"Huh?" this took Iris aback. Usually, whenever she said something of the like, the person she's talking to would play it off and switch subjects. Ash, however, was digging into it. A bit strange...a good strange. "W-well, no, not really...I just find it funny to see your zigzag face get flustered up!" Not necessarily the best of comebacks.

"Then I think you should be laughing all the time," Ash replied. Line.

He had just implied that he likes it when she laughs, something that he hoped that she would pick up on. Not hope, but thought. To hope is to feel. He didn't feel. Iris's ears burned a bright red.

"W-w-why is that?" Iris asked carefully. She could hear her heartbeat rumble in her ears. _Did Ash just say that he likes to see me be all happy and such? No, that's not a sign of anything...is it? Who am I kidding, I haven't known him that long. I can't fall for him yet!_

Tearing his gaze away from Iris, he looked down the street, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly and lowering the corners of his smile just a little bit. "I think you know why." Sinker.

Who doesn't like a bit of mystery? Almost every single girl Ash had met so far enjoyed a slight challenge in figuring him out, though they never could. Time to cue Iris's silent comprehension of his reply, leaving her thinking about him for the rest of the day. Who said Casanova was out of style?

"Nah, I don't. And I'm not gonna try to figure it out. You need to get to that gym, don't you?" Iris said. She played it off just perfectly. That response gave to her made her heart skip a beat, but she wasn't going to let him egg her on. Not yet, anyways. _Let's see just how dedicated you are..._

The incubus hadn't been anticipating that. It didn't surprise him. It was just a result that had a minimal likely hood. All other females he met were a bit more submissive under his 'hook, line, sinker' techniques, so the blatant outcome Iris gave was original in his books. He assured himself that it didn't surprise him...since when did he have to assure himself? Stealing a fleeting look over to Iris, he saw that firm look in her eyes. She was different. This was going to be an interesting travel...not that being interested is a feeling. Of course it wasn't. It couldn't have been. Simple as that.

* * *

><p><strong>That was a short chapter, I know, but with any new multi-chapter fanfics I do, I will always post a short first chapter to give you guys, the readers, a taste of it. I'd like to know if you guys think this story has some potential, as I've got the general (over a span of multiple chapters; not sure what to do for each one, though) plot line basically figured out. It will hold close to the anime, but I won't be copying the dialogue exactly bit by bit. Obviously.<strong>

**Hoped you guys enjoyed this, and don't worry about Growing Up. The next chapter is coming soon. Promise!**

**Favorite it, Follow it, Review it! Until next time, stay awesome!**

**FanFicLash signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so here it is, guys! I'll be working on Growing Up and Jar of Hearts in alternation, so expect the next chapter of Growing Up to appear half way through January. The background of Ash's incubus nature will not be directly stated, but rather hinted at as the story goes on.**

**This will, as I've said before, hold closely to the anime, but not necessarily in order wise. I will leave out some episodes, while I might just summarize or blend others. Just for convenience sake. What parts of Ash's past I will reveal, I have no idea, since, again, I'm winging it. Development between Ash and Iris will be present in this chapter, but don't expect any sweet stuff for a while!**

**I don't have much to say, so here goes nothing! Or something...I have no idea...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Not at all. Nope. Nada.**

**Let's see if Ash can woo, here in Chapter 2!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Heartbeat<strong>

"Oh, yeah!" Ash exclaimed with an excited tone. He acted like as if he had forgotten what he was doing, just as Iris would probably expect.

Iris, crowned with luscious palatinate purple hair, brightly giggled. "You didn't even remember what you were here for! Only a little kid would be so forgetful," she teased, trying to get under Ash's skin. She was trying her best to keep her blush down, wondering of what he was hinting at only a minute ago.

Ash's face contorted into an irked expression, creating the illusion of irritation. He didn't feel irritated. He didn't feel at all. "I'm not a kid!" Ash retorted. A cute smile spread across Iris's rosy lips as she took a stance.

"That doesn't matter right now. My 6th sense is telling me that the gym is that way!" Iris proclaimed, pointing down the crowded street. Vendors lined the edges of the lane, occupied with multitudinous customers. The Pokemon master trainee sweat dropped.

"You're 6th sense isn't the best..." Ash muttered. Sadly for him, or not since he had no emotions under his cheery exterior, Iris's keen ears picked up on that little quip. Her smile faded.

Dropping her arms to her side, she walked right up into Ash's face, shouting, "I heard that!" Ash shrunk away in mock fear, eliciting an accidental laugh from the wild child. Pikachu, perched on Ash's shoulder, cocked his head. Iris's Axew simply giggled along with his trainer. Taking him by the wrist, Iris dragged Ash through the packed street. "Come on, Ash! It's this way!" Her face warmed at the contact, but she held on to him any ways. It was a free, innocent opportunity for physical touch, so why not?

Stumbling over his feet as he was man-handled (or is it woman-handled?) by Iris, said, "Hold up, Iris! I think I saw it that way!", flailing his free arm in a general direction down a side street.

"That's not what my 6th sense says!" Iris scoffed, weaving past shoppers and clerks alike. Pikachu was holding on for dear life to Ash's shirt, stiff as a rock.

The two rushed through Striaton City, constantly following Iris's so-called 6th sense, only to end up outside the city in the lush forest.

"Um...Iris?" Ash questioned cautiously. He was pretty sure Pikachu and Axew were thinking the exact same thing as he was.

Sweeping her eyes across the forest in vain, Iris asked, "Yes?"

Taking a step back for protection, yet still held in the grip of Iris's hand, Ash continued, "I don't think the gym is outside the city."

Sweat dropping and letting go of Ash's wrist, Iris replied, "Yeah, yeah...My 6th sense must've had some interference from something, then!" Shaking his head with a smile to show how silly he thought all this was, Ash was now the one taking Iris's wrist as he began to run back into the city. "Ash!"

Glancing behind him at the Dragon-type trainer, Ash shouted, "I want to get to the gym! Plus, this is payback!" He let Iris see his smirk as he continued dashing back into the city, pumping his legs as hard as he could. If he were to give Iris any challenge, he would have to go as fast as he could. It was without a doubt that Iris was definitely quicker than he was, despite his being an incubus. Another strange thing about Iris...He could always run faster than anybody he had ever met, whether or not if they were trained sprinters didn't matter, being a demon and all. Not that anybody knew that. Iris, however, was apparently the exception...If he was practically a blur to others as he ran by, then Iris was just a flash of color...The question was why?

* * *

><p>Their attempts at searching the city for the gym were futile. They found practically everything else, from the shopping center to an extravagant restaurant (hmm...), but the gym wasn't in sight. The companions made their way back to the grocery mart, scratching their heads in confusion. Well, Ash couldn't get confused. Only considerate of possibilities. At least, he thought so.<p>

Ash was the first of them to burst. "Where the hell is the gym!?" They'd spent all day searching for it, and now the sun was already a couple hours from setting. If they didn't find it soon, he'd have to act frustrated and crazy, something that the incubus believed he'd find tiresome due to all the thinking going on that was required to fool Iris. Tiresome? He found something tiresome? That's not right...

"Oh, calm down Ash, it's just a gym battle! It's not like you're going to starve to death!" Iris pointed out, narrowing her eyes at him. He had constantly reminded her that her 6th sense wasn't necessarily spot on all the time, especially today. Cute as his zigzagged face was, he still got under her skin. Just like a little kid.

Ironically, her little remark was related to him more than she had thought. "But I want a badge!" Ash retorted. He felt a light tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he was met by a young adult waiter with spiked, yet rounded, absinthe green hair. He wore a crisp white dress shirt with a black vest with large gold buttons on it. His lower half sported black slacks and shined, ebony loafers (yes, loafers...). In his left hand, holding on by a strap, was a grocery bag full of various greens, vegetables, and fruits.

"I'm Cilan, a Pokemon connoisseur, at your service," the waiter now know as Cilan greeted, bowing slightly. Ash cocked his head.

"A Pokemon connoisseur?" he asked.

Iris snickered. "Only a little kid wouldn't know what a Pokemon connoisseur is," she jabbed. Ash was about to say a comeback when Cilan cut in.

"That's okay. A Pokemon connoisseur is an expert in evaluating the strength of the relationship between Pokemon and Pokemon trainer," Cilan clarified.

"Oh...Well, then you should see how well me and Pikachu match up! I'm Ash from the Kanto region and I want to be a Pokemon master!" Ash enthusiastically said.

"Pika!" Pikachu joined in. Iris crossed her arms, a smile tickling the edge of her lips.

"You said the exact same thing to me..." she mumbled. "What a kid..."

"That explains it! Pokemon connoisseurs are mostly here in the Unova region and are just starting up else where, so it's quite understandable that you didn't know what they are. See, I'm an A-Class Pokemon connoisseur, and from looking at you and your Pikachu..." Cilan paused here, intently observing Pikachu and Ash. "...it appears to me that you two have the strongest of relationships!" Internally, Ash was relieved. Cilan's skill level, as an A-Class Pokemon connoisseur, could've been a threat to his identity. Relationships require feelings, but he had none, so it was a good thing that Ash's cunning was stronger. Relief.

"Awesome! How about it, Pikachu?" Ash asked his electric mouse Pokemon.

"Chu!" the Pokemon answered excitedly. Iris unknowingly smiled at the close-knit kinship.

Cilan smiled warmly before saying, "I know where the Striaton Gym is, if you need help finding it." At this, a thought came up in Ash's mind.

Nudging Iris in the side with his elbow, lightly, of course, Ash shot, "If anybody needs help finding things, it's this girl here." A playful smirk on his face was met with a frog in the arm from Iris. "Ow!" Iris's eyes, narrowed to a sliver, were glaring threateningly at him, though her lips said that she was enjoying the talk.

Chuckling, Cilan noted, "You two seem to have a wonderful aroma together!" A blush threatened to blow up Iris's face as her cheeks heated up. Ash, on the other hand, gave a blank stare.

"What does that mean?" Ash innocently asked. He knew what it meant, but he decided to stay naïve. Just for character...he really needed an Emmy...Iris fell anime style whilst Cilan sweat dropped.

"See, what I meant was..." Cilan started before being quickly interrupted by Iris.

"Anyways, we have to get to the gym, don't we, Ash?" Iris queried hurriedly, trying to ricochet the conversational topic to another subject. A less tensile, disconcerting subject, to be exact.

"Oh, yeah!" Ash exclaimed, seemingly remembering what he came here for.

"Not this again..." Iris mumbled. Right then, she saw a gleam of silver twinkle on Ash's chest. Craning her head to take a closer look, she asked, "What's that?" Looking down, Ash reached up with his gloved hand to hole the object in question. There, in the palm of his hand, was a pendant attached to a silver chain that was concealed by his jacket. It was in the shape of an infinity symbol.

"Just...just an old little thing I thought looked cool," Ash answered. To be honest, it was his only clue to who his father was. See, whilst incubi and succubae can create other incubi and succubae, he was different. He had a father, but who that was, he had no idea. On the back of the infinity symbol, etched into the metal, was the letter "S"... "But that's nothing right now, I have to get to the gym!"

"Then follow me," Cilan instructed as he turned around and began walking.

* * *

><p>Cilan led the two trainers across Striaton City, by all of its towering multistory buildings that shadowed the streets, to a rather lavish restaurant establishment. Ash and Iris recognized it as soon as they laid eyes upon.<p>

"Wait a minute, that's the restaurant me and Iris saw," Ash pointed out, rubbing the side of his tan neck.

"It's 'Iris and I', Ash..." Iris corrected, acting as the Grammar Neo-Nazi at the time. Her arms were crossed over her chest, sleeves drooping down to her midsection. The normally purple hair she wore was now a red-violet in the light of the setting sun. Clouds lined the sky in streaks, accentuating the bruise-like color pattern imprinted into the scenery.

Ash arched an irritated eyebrow, partially hidden by a lock of raven hair, and verbally dismissed the fix, saying, "Whatever...I thought we were going to the gym?" He set a questioning expression upon Cilan. The waiter simply smiled.

"Before rushing to conclusions, like one would try to rush cooking a burger by squeezing it, let me show you inside!" Cilan said blithely. Ash and Iris glanced each other, blinking in bafflement. Ash was the first to look away, shrugging and shoving his hands into his jacket pockets as he followed Cilan up the steps, under the patio, and through the mahogany double doors (if you haven't noticed, I have a thing for mahogany...).

Iris stayed close to Ash's side. Lately, she'd noticed that quite of few of the females had been sneaking peeps at Ash with a sense of...lust in their eyes. She didn't like that at all.

Ash himself was still wondering how long it would be before he could take Iris. Well, take her soul. All of his other female companions only took a couple days before succumbing to his desires, due to not only his techniques, but an aura that he emitted that attracted females. Aura's the wrong word for it, though, considering it was more of a web of ropes that latched onto women around him, and not an atmosphere. It would take some tugging and distance to rid themselves of the rope, and the closer they were, and more he wanted them, the thicker the rope. Iris was very close to him, but she wasn't coming under his will as easily as others, sometimes running away from him and others standing right next to him. It was like she didn't have any relations to his ropes...

Strolling right into the restaurant and onto the soft, alizarin crimson carpet, Ash and Iris's jaws dropped. Crystal chandeliers that hung from the high ceiling glittered in the lights, while masterfully crafted chairs and tables with rich tablecloths lined the floor. Female customers sat in most of the chairs...that was odd. Why was there mainly just female diners? One of the girls, wearing a green bow in her hair, piped up.

"ERMAHGERDIT'SCILANHE'SSUCHAHOTTIEHOTTERSONSHOT!" she shouted, anime hearts taking the place of her eyes. All other girls with green bows in their hairs followed suit, stampeding over to surround Cilan. They tried grasping for him, yanking him this way and that, shouting words of praise and lust into his ears. It was a wonder he didn't go deaf.

He sweat dropped. "Now, now, let's all just sit down, eh?" Cilan suggested, forcing a smile. Ash leaned over to Iris, right next to her ear.

"What's up with all the fangirls?" he whispered, holding up a hand next to his lips to hide his inquiry from prying ears.

Purple anime streak lines appeared on Iris. "I have no idea..." she whispered back, somewhat annoyed with how all the girls were acting. Not helping the stereotype, are they?

Other girls sat around in the restaurant, chatting and gossiping over exquisite meals. Thing is, there was a section of girls with blue bows in their hair and a section with red bows. Quite a few of them, including the ones around Cilan, glanced at Ash with interest, some of them even quieting down. A vein popped in Iris's temple.

Cilan's fangirls settled themselves down into their respective seats, staring lustfully at Cilan, making Iris and Ash throw the odd creeped out glance at them as Cilan directed the two to a table.

Pulling out wooden chairs for the two to sit in, Cilan said, "Please, do have a seat! Would you two like a freshly made lobster-topped steak?"

"Um...No...I thought I was going to the gym..." Ash muttered. Iris shook in her head in denial, noticing that the fangirls were staring at them. Then two more waiters popped up next to Ash. One of them had fiery red hair stylized to look like...well, fire. The other had longer, flowing blue hair that covered one of his eyes.

Ash couldn't help but notice that their souls, radiating their indigo light, were all very similar to one another.

"Could I interest you in some 5 star fusilli or Kalos capellini?" the red haired waiter asked politely, though he was in Ash's personal space bubble. In fact, they all were.

"No, but..." Ash started before the blue haired waiter cut in.

"Or how about a nice soda pop?" That waiter put extra emphasis on the "pop".

"No, see..." Ash tried to explain, but Cilan began to interrupt him.

"What about..." Cilan said when Ash slammed his fists into the table, rattling the set silverware. Gasps were heard from all of the fangirls.

"I JUST WANT A DAMN GYM BATTLE!" Ash yelled at the top of his lungs, his last nerve broken. More gasps were elicited from the fangirls. Whispers went around the tables.

"He wants a gym battle?" one asked.

"OMG, that means the triplets are gonna battle!" another exclaimed.

"I want to see how that cute trainer fares against them!" said a Cilan fangirl, in a more hushed tone. She was a brunette with thin-framed glasses, pearly skin, and a fluffy ponytail that reached down to her lower back. Her hourglass figure, shown off by a tight, pink dress that cut off just above her knees, suggested she was a health nut.

Eyeing her closely, Ash thought to himself. _Well, well, I have a snack tonight..._

Acknowledging Ash's focus, Iris felt a drop of jealousy flood her mind. Her lips slightly pouted as she sighed in frustration. She was falling for him a little bit TOO easily...That made her a bit suspicious. Sure, Ash was a nice, childish, attractive, charming, handsome, kind, heartfelt, understanding...okay, a bit too much there. It wasn't like she was drawn to him by some unknown force...she didn't know, maybe it was just that she never met a guy like him before. Legitimately. She was very observant of her guys. She had a crush on Ash, for sure, but there was something off about him...

"A gym battle?" questioned Cilan. "In that case, let us formally introduce ourselves! I am the grass-type gym leader of the Striaton Gym!"

The blue haired waiter spoke up next. "And I am Cress, the water-type gym leader of the Striaton Gym. It's nice to have your acquaintance."

Then it was the fire-haired waiter. "Saving the best for last, I am Chili, the fire-type gym leader of the Striaton Gym!" The three took on rather cheesy poses as spotlights focused upon them.

Iris whispered to Ash, "Who's managing those spotlights?"

"No idea..." he muttered back. Cress shoved Chili out of his pose.

"You should stop being so hot-headed, young brother," Cress said with a smooth, cool tone.

"Oh, hush up, Cress! You're head's underwater!" Chili shot back. The fixed each other with a death glare before light laughter leaked out of the two.

"Wait, so you're triplets?" Iris asked. Now that she looked at them, despite the different hairstyles and colors, they all had very similar facial features.

"That's right, Iris," Cilan answered. Ash now understood why their souls all were comparable to each other. They were of the same blood. "Now, do you want a gym battle or not, Ash?"

Ash's naïve grin spread across his face as he stood up, adjusting his hat. "Let's goooooo..." Ash began to accept until he collapsed into a heap, unconscious. He had knocked his head into the corner of chair, creating a gash in his forehead.

"Ash!" Iris shouted in worry. Nimbly exiting her seat, she held Ash's head. A black drop of liquid slipped out of the wound...

_Ash's Vision_

_"Ash!" shouted a familiar voice. Ash himself was apparently floating, viewing a scene in the third person POV. Blinking his eyes, he attempted to focus upon the situation, but to no avail. It was all blurry, like that of a fogged glass shower door. "Ash!" the voice yelled in despair again._

_Squinting his eyes, he made out a mocha-colored girl with large purple hair. His eyes widened. Iris! Surprise flooded his body, making him feel like he was being torn apart. He was feeling something! This wasn't supposed to be happening!_

_She was sobbing uncontrollably, hunched over a body that was set in a pool of blood. Next to the corpse was a boulder. "Ash!" Iris yelled again. Tears flowed out of her eyes, dripping down into the dirt ground._

_To Ash's amazement, the blood that filled the dirt slowly receded, leading back to the body..._

_Out of Vision_

Ash opened his eyes, blinking them until they focused. Looking around, he noted that he was in a queen-sized bed, covered by a thick blanket. Groaning, he threw off the covers as he swung his legs over off of the bed.

"Ash!" a voice exclaimed. He looked over to the source to see Iris rushing towards him. She tackled him into a tight hug, burying his face in her hair by accident. "You're okay..."

"I-I'm good..." Ash mumbled. She didn't surprise him...Odd...

She released him from her grip, still holding onto his shoulders. He had to ask.

"What happened?" Ash asked. Iris bit her bottom lip.

"You passed out..."

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! A little bit of plot development here, a little bit of romance there, and a whole-lot-a mystery everywhere! I have something big planned, something I probably won't start until 2016, it's that big! I'll have to finish a bunch of fanfics before I initiate it, and I'm only saying this to mystify you guys. Hints at what it will be will be present, however...<strong>

**Well, that's all I have for now, so...**

**Favorite it, Follow it, Review it! Until next time, stay awesome!**

**FanFicLash signing off.**


End file.
